


Darkness

by bloodied_snow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa
Genre: 3 am drabbles, AU where Taka is super depressed after Mondo dies and ends up killing himself, Death, Depression, Everything Hurts, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad, Suicide, Why Did I Write This?, god i love them, might be a shitty read but i like it, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodied_snow/pseuds/bloodied_snow
Summary: Ishimaru is distraught after Mondo's execution.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Darkness

Ishimaru refused to believe his beloved was guilty of murder. He absolutely refused to believe that he was even being considered a suspect. Unfortunately, life wasn't kind and revealed Mondo to be Chihiro's murderer. Ishimaru yelled and pleaded for it not to be true. He couldn't even process it. His beloved would die, and the mere thought of it killed him inside. His wonderful, sweet, boyfriend was about to die before his very eyes and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He pleaded and even tried to bargain with Monokuma. After a minute or so, Monokuma reluctantly allowed him to say goodbye. Their goodbye was over too soon. Ishimaru told Mondo, for the last time that he loved him. Gave him one last kiss, and one last embrace before watching him die. Mondo's remains were contained in a butter tub, which was quite odd, but no questions were asked in that regard.

Ishimaru couldn't sleep without Mondo by his side. He was in his room, wearing one of his jackets. Everything in his room saddened Ishimaru, but also somehow comforted him. He had ran to the room once Naegi pulled him away from the execution room's fence. He spent the remainder of that day in this room, crying and trying to sleep. Once he finally managed to fall asleep, he dreamed about Mondo. Laying in bed with him, the sauna, and even some scattered memories from before this despair. When he finally awoke, he swore he felt Mondo beside him. When he realized he wasn't there, he cried once more. 

The next few days were spent in deep despair and mourning. Naegi tried to coax him out of the room, but it didn't work. Various students left food outside the door for him, but it was barely touched. Ishimaru was drowning in sorrow, and it didn't seem there was a way out. One night, Ishimaru decided he couldn't take it anymore. He waited until everyone was in their dorms, asleep. Then he went to the nurse's office, which he had heard about from various students trying to get him to help them explore. It was also a tactic to try and get him out of the room. He found a bottle of sleeping pills and formulated a plan. He stuffed the bottle in his pocket, and went back to the dorm. He wrote a small goodbye note for the others, and laid it on the almost barren desk. He popped open the bottle of pills and swallowed almost the whole bottle. He laid on the floor and closed his eyes, thinking only of how happy he would be to see Mondo again. Kiyotaka Ishimaru was found dead in Mondo Owada's private dorm only a mere few hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. Constructive critisism welcome.


End file.
